Historia
by EliannKamui
Summary: Serie de historias de diversas parejas vocaloid, metaloid y utaloid cada una está basada en universos distintos por lo tanto no están en las lineas de tiempo de las otras.
1. Sin miel ni hojuelas

_Sin miel ni hojuelas_

 ** _Y allí estaba nuevamente él, desde que le conozco no puedo dejar de admirarle, todas las tardes ingresa, pide un café expreso y una tarta de queso, se sienta en la misma mesa todas las tardes a mirar la ventana sorbiendo lentamente su café, hoy no es la excepción._**

 ** _Aun con la lluvia inminente a fuera está aquí como si esperara que alguien llegara a su lado, que alguien pasara le sonriera entrara y se sentara con él parece un imposible ¿qué tantos secretos esconden esos ojos ámbar? Parecen que con cada día que pasa se oscurecen más y pierden su brillo._**

 ** _Suspire cerré los ojos haciendo una mueca, ¿cuántas veces van? En las que pienso en esos ojos ámbar, en las que deseo acariciar esos cabellos azabaches y besar esos labios rosas, esto terminara por enloquecerme._**

 ** _Las únicas palabras que nos hemos dirigido durante todo este tiempo es "qué desea ordenar" y siempre es lo mismo "café expreso y una tarta de queso" es la misma rutina monótona todo los días, pero hace que mi corazón se acelere día con día._**

 ** _¿Está bien si puedo soportarlo? ¿No?_**

 ** _-Magane –me llamaron – Se acabaron los troncos de fresas._**

 ** _-Ya voy –me dirigí hacia la cocina –_**

 ** _Trabajo en una panadería el encargado es mi mejor amigo de la infancia Isamine Kaito, es amante de los dulces y su amor lo llevo tan lejos que abrió su propia panadería pastelería, hasta ahora hemos recibido grandiosas críticas que nos han hecho estar a la boca de media ciudad._**

 ** _Tal vez debería tener más valor, tal vez debería hablarle, tal vez… solo tal vez pueda comenzar algo más._**

 ** _Sonreí un poco determinado ante aquel hecho, cuando termine de preparar mi postre él seguí allí, tome aire y valor para cortar un pedazo del tronco de fresa recién horneado._**

 ** _-Ten endúlzate un poco la vida, tal vez ese ceño fruncido se vaya –Comenté –Y no te preocupes la casa lo invita._**

 ** _-Ja supongo que no has podido evitar venir a animarme ¿no? –Me encogí de hombros – ¿tan patético soy?_**

 ** _-No me pareces patético solo me llamas la atención –Sonreí –Un postre no está tan mal para iniciar una conversación ¿no?_**

 ** _-Supongo que no gracias –Respondió –Soy Kagane Rei._**

 ** _-Magane Len –Asintió para probar un bocado –_**

 ** _-Está muy bueno –Menciono –_**

 ** _-Claro lo he preparado yo –Me alague para que riera por ello –_**

 ** _-Rei que bueno pensé… que no volverías aquí –Una voz se ausculto sacándome de aquella burbuja que había creado para nosotros y rompiéndola rápidamente, sus ojos ámbar brillaron nuevamente –_**

 ** _-No te preocupes Len está bien, sabes que yo te esperaría hasta el fin del mundo –me retire de allí, sintiendo un dolor agudo en el pecho y suspire, me adentré hasta la cocina descostándome en un muro de la pared –_**

 ** _-¿qué te ocurre? –Me pregunto Isamine llegando a mi lado solo le sonreí negando –_**

 ** _-nada, solo… había algo que quería, pero no era para mí –Respondí –Bueno ¡A trabajar!_**

 ** _Quiero pensar que en algún momento llegara la persona correcta en mi vida, como a ellos dos, él le estuvo esperando durante tanto tiempo y él al fin llego, quiero pensar que yo encontraré a alguien así en mi vida._**

 ** _Que me espere hasta el fin del mundo y que yo lo busque hasta el final de él._**


	2. Una lluvia de estrellas

_Una lluvia de estrellas._

 ** _Suspire mirando hacia el cielo nocturno admirando las miles de estrellas en el cielo, sonreí recordando viejos momentos rememorando tantas cosas bellas, cosas que solo me traía el cielo nocturno._**

 ** _Recuerdo tantas cosas en estas noches tan solitarias y vacía donde ya no estás a mi lado ¿quién me iba a decir a mí que las noches se volverían tan trágicas a tu partida? ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que cada noche habría un memorarte en tu nombre en cada parte de la casa? En cada instante de la obscuridad._**

 ** _Cerré los ojos recordando tu cabello aguamarina y ojos de igual color como si se reflejara en ellos dos hermosas esmeraldas, escuchando tu voz decir mi nombre con tanta calidez, te extraño tanto, tanto._**

 ** _Todo es mi culpa no es así, yo lo he destruido todo, siempre tengo que hacerlo ¿no es así? Soy un desastre._**

 ** _Recuerdo cuando te conocí, ese día habían avisado que ocurriría una lluvia de estrellas y en un parque cercano a mi casa tendría la mejor vista para tal acontecimiento, me prepare esa noche, admirando el cielo._**

 ** _Pero mi vista se fue hacia algo más allí estaba quien me robaría el sueño, mi hermana se acercó a mí con una amiga y al parecer su hermano, nos presentó._**

 ** _Su voz, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, sus labios, su personalidad ¿qué no me atrajo en esos momentos? ¿Qué no hizo palpitar mi corazón a mil por hora en esos instantes? Si incluso su nombre llego a encantarme Hatsune Mikuo._**

 ** _Pero he allí el hecho de mi tragedia que por mí misma culpa he perdido todo._**

 ** _Y soy culpable, en cada momento que tengo me arrepiento._**

 ** _En cada instante que respiro me lamento._**

 ** _Soy el más grande de los idiotas._**

 ** _Esa noche era la boda de mi hermana se había casado con el hombre que ella más amaba Gakupo Kamui, un hombre de temple seria cuya familia era prestigiosa, no entendía como había podido casarse con ese hombre que al parecer no le mostraba ni un rastro de amor, pero era así y en esos ojos zafiros note que aunque no se lo dijera todo el tiempo, que aunque no lo demostrara a cada momento él la amaba porque esa mirada no podía engañar a nadie._**

 ** _Heme allí feliz y triste de que mi hermana se casara, feliz porque se casaba con un hombre que la amaba y que ella amaba, triste porque no seriamos tan unidos como antes porque tendría otras labores más importantes ahora._**

 ** _Esa noche bebí hasta decir basta, de seguro hasta avergoncé a mi hermana por las locuras que dije borracho y él, mi gran amor intento calmarme._**

 _-Luki amor por favor déjame conducir estas muy tomado –Aun recuerdo sus palabras suplicándome –_

 _-No te preocupes amor mío no sería la primera vez que conduzco borracho no tienes nada de qué preocuparte –Respondí –Vamos. . ._

 _-Es que Luki. . ._

 _-Vamos –Le interrumpí para que suspirara y se subiera al auto –_

 _-Solo. . .ve despacio –Yo asentí –_

 ** _De allí todo es intangible, recuerdo su voz diciéndome algo, recuerdo sus ojos esmeraldas llenos de un gran miedo, recuerdo esa luz blanca y segadora. . . el sonido de una bocina, el choque… las vueltas la oscuridad._**

 ** _Para que cuando despertaran me dieran la más cruel de las noticias… que por mi culpa él había muerto, porque no hay mayor culpable que yo mismo._**

 ** _Y porque está noche de estrellas aun puedo recordarlo y oír su voz pronunciando su nombre y es que he de vivir para mantener su recuerdo intacto._**

 ** _Porque he de vivir para lamentarme de mi error._**

 ** _Y cuando me toque morir, ruego al cielo encontrarme con mi dulce ángel de nuevo y estar con él hasta la eternidad._**


	3. Un beso bajo la lluvia

_Un beso bajo la lluvia._

 ** _Tenía tanto que no le veía, que cuando supe de él ansié en verle de nuevo me pregunto si seguirá enojado por mis decisiones y me echara de allí sin lugar a duda._**

 ** _Él y yo fuimos amigos de la infancia en la adolescencia éramos unos rebeldes sin causa, nos tatuamos, nos metíamos en problemas, pero sobre todas las cosas descubrí que estaba enamorado de él._**

 ** _Tarde tiempo en confesarme en sentir el valor para decirle te amo en primera porque de romántico no tenía nada._**

 ** _Pero fue él quien dio el primer paso, fue él quien me dijo que me amaba y yo._**

 ** _Vaya que me lo había tomado de sorpresa pero fui muy feliz._**

 ** _A él siempre le gustaron los dulces y yo no tenía problemas en comprárselos._**

 ** _Cuando salimos de la segundaría y planeábamos como seguir con sus vidas él ya tenía su proyecto, porque siempre que pasábamos por una tienda abandonada decía;_**

 ** _-_** _Ves allí yo abriré mi propia panadería, haré distintos pasteles las personas vendrán de distintos lugares a comprar mis dulces, será un ambiente en donde todos serán felices y donde siempre olerá a azúcar_ _ **–Sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que decía esas palabras que yo no podía evitar sonreír con él –**_

 ** _Y me dolió al darme cuenta de que yo no tenía un futuro planeado que no fuera él ¿cuál era mi sueño? ¿Mi ambición? ¿Mi motivo? Siempre había estado a su lado, siempre habíamos sido compañeros y ahora debía conformarme con que él tuviera más ambiciones al futuro ¿qué yo? Iba a quedar debajo de él y eso jamás me gusto._**

 ** _Entonces busque mi propio camino, a mí siempre me había encantado la música y decidí seguirlo, conseguí un manager que le habían encantado mis canciones, pero tendría que irme de la ciudad eso no le gusto para nada a él._**

 _-¿espera? ¡¿Estabas planeando irte y no decirme nada?! –Exclamo en sus ojos azules veía un profundo dolor y rencor hacia mi persona –_

 _-Te lo estoy diciendo ahora –Respondí –_

 _-¡Cuando ya te vas grandísimo imbécil! ¡¿Qué paso con la promesa de que siempre estaríamos juntos?! ¡¿Ah?! –Prorrumpió apretaba fuerte los puños –_

 _-Y lo estaremos pero quiero también hacer mis sueños –Contesté –_

 _-. . .pensé… qué –Se dejó caer en el sofá –Que yo era tu sueño._

 _-No… no eres mi sueño –Contesté se mordió el labio intentado contener las lágrimas –Eres –pero antes de terminar había recibido un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula –_

 _-¡Maldito! –Me quede sorprendido la mirada en sus ojos era de profundo dolor y traición comenzó a golpearme y yo intentaba esquivarlo, llegamos al punto en el que él se quedó completamente cansado y cayó al suelo, derramando las lágrimas que jamás le había visto derramar –pensé… que yo era importante para ti._

 _-Y lo eres, no eres mi sueño, pero eres mi vida –Exprese para que comenzara a reírse –_

 _-Pues que vida tan patética ¿no? –Respondió estaba cubriéndose la cara para que yo no le viera llorar –No me toques ¿quieres? –Mascullo enojado intente nuevamente destaparle la cara que me mostrara su rostro – ¡Que no me toques he dicho! –Y me volvió a golpear dejándome en el suelo con el labio sangrante, si él fuera otra persona yo le fuera devuelvo cada uno de sus golpes, pero no era nada más ni nada menos que la persona más importante de mi vida y no podía yo jamás… levantaría una mano contra él – Solo lárgate ya ¿quieres? Vete –Me levante de donde estaba suspirando –_

 _-Yo. . .realmente no quería que las cosas terminaran de esta manera, enserio que no… yo solo quería, quería siempre estar al mismo nivel que tú –Hablé bajando la mirada para tomar mis cosas –_

 _-Eres un idiota, tú y yo siempre estuvimos al mismo nivel –Contestó –_

 _-No, no es así, porque tu tenías una ambición y mi única ambición eras tú, entonces me di de cuenta de que no podía ser así que yo también debía tener algo para mí. . .lo siento. . .tu siempre serás mi todo lo sabes ¿no? Y yo… ¿siempre seré tu todo? –Gruño –_

 _-Solo lárgate de una buena vez Kagura pero procura no regresar, porque cuando dejes de ser mi todo, no te querer ver jamás –Aquellas palabras me dolieron pero aun así me marche a por mi sueño –_

 ** _Luego de cinco años separados me he enterado de que ha abierto su panadería, de que es exitoso como él siempre deseo ¿y yo? Yo también logre lo que me propuse, soy un gran cantante, con millones de fans, que ha tenido varios conciertos. . .pero en ninguno ha ido él, el primero en escuchar mis melodías y decir que le gustaba mi voz… el que dijo ser y quien para mí siempre será mi único y primer gran fan._**

 ** _Hoy era un día de lluvia me había tomado estos días para darme el valor suficiente y acercarme nuevamente a él, trágicamente el día tan esperado se volvió uno de lluvia, suspire llegando a aquella panadería que por nombre llegaba "sweet temptation" Como yo solía decirle a sus dulces._**

 ** _Nunca fui una persona amante de los dulces y los únicos que solía comer era los preparados por sus manos tal vez porque solo me gustaban los que él hacía._**

 ** _Le observe desde el frente de su panadería sonreía, caminaba de un lugar al otro, estaba tan feliz por él porque había logrado su cometido, siempre supe que él era tan maravilloso que lograría todo lo que se propusiera en esta vida, todo._**

 ** _Su mirada se encontró con la mía y no pude evitar tragar saliva, su expresión era de gran sorpresa, baje la mirada supongo que aún no quiere verme, le sonreí para marcharme del lugar al menos me alegra haberle visto así sea por un instante._**

 ** _Me siento un poco enojado conmigo mismo porque me fuera encantado hablarle así sea para escuchar un insulto de su parte para recibir un golpe o solo para escucharlo nada más._**

 ** _-¡. . .! –De repente un susto me recorrió todo el cuerpo sentía que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda de la impresión se me había caído hasta el paraguas –_**

 ** _-Estoy… Feliz –Esa voz, sentía mi cuerpo temblar aunque no quería y sabía muy bien que no era el frío de la lluvia que lo provocaba –_**

 ** _-Isamine –Musité su nombre me apretaba tan fuerte como si no me quisiera dejar ir –_**

 ** _-Yo. . .te extrañe –Me voltee lentamente para mirarle, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos como si ansiaran llorar como aquel día que lo deje y contenían las lágrimas –_**

 ** _-Yo también te extrañe no sabes cuánto –lo abrace fuerte a mi cuerpo ambos allí bajo la lluvia inclemente nos besamos como tanto tiempo añoramos besarnos –Te extrañe tanto mi rebelde de ojos neón._**

 ** _-mi rebelde sin causa –Ambos reímos por ellos –si seguimos bajo la lluvia nos vamos a resfriar, vamos a la panadería preparare un chocolate caliente._**

 ** _-Sí –Asentí sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano –_**

 ** _Nos adentramos a la panadería donde lo regaño su compañero de trabajo rubio ¿Magane Len? Creo que ese es su nombre, me senté en una de las mesas y me paso una toalla intentado secarme lo que podía._**

 ** _-Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas ¿verdad? –Mencione mientras me daba el chocolate caliente, lo sople un poco tomando un sorbo, dulce no lo tolero pero aun así lleva el amor de mi amado que me llena todo el cuerpo de calor –_**

 ** _-Si –Respondió soplaba el suyo –me alegra que hayas logrado lo que te propusiste._**

 ** _-A mí también –Murmure –yo solo quiero. . ._**

 ** _-Sí, se lo que quieres –Cerro los ojos tomando un sorbo del chocolate caliente –_**

 ** _-solté una leve risa –Siempre has sabido lo que ansió ¿no?_**

 ** _-Unas partes de ti me son predecibles –expresó –No todas pero si algunas._**

 ** _-¿entonces? ¿Qué dices? –Indague alzando una ceja una sonrisa se posó en sus labios –_**

 ** _-¿tú qué crees que digo? –Contestó –_**

 ** _-¿Qué si? –Pronuncie con algo de duda para que riera –_**

 ** _-Bien los años te han vuelto más inteligente, te mereces un premió –me beso un beso con sabor a dulce chocolate, correspondí a aquel beso, adoro que mi Isamine jamás fuera una persona complicada, que se desenvolviera en el mundo tan fácil mente y que lo que quería lo tomaba, yo adoro cada parte de él y sé que las adorare por siempre –_**

 ** _-Isamine te amo –Murmure mientras sentía como su mano acariciaba mi mejilla, suave, cálido, extrañe tanto este tacto –_**

 ** _-Lo sé Kagura, yo también te amo –Sonreí volviéndole a besar, disfrutando de esos labios que tanto extrañe –_**

 ** _Aunque pueda ser el mejor en todo, sé que la principal cosa para mí es estar a tu lado._**


	4. El reflejo del espejo

_El reflejo del espejo._

 ** _Completamente iguales y al mismo tiempo, tan distintos podríamos ser hijos de la misma madre, podríamos ser hermanos, podríamos ser gemelos._**

 ** _He allí que el destino nos ha cruzado un día sin más, tu un cantante callejero y yo un trabajador de una empresa muy capaz._**

 ** _He allí que el destino nos ha juntado, burlándose de nosotros con su estratagema, tu que podrías ser mi sangre y ni sangre igual tenemos._**

 ** _Es entonces cuando sabemos que la vida se burla de los más ingenuos para caer entre sus redes._**

 ** _Esa mañana iba tarde al trabajo por un idiota que estaciono mal me chocaron el auto y estaba en reparación tenía que tomar el tren temprano iba corriendo lo más rápido que daban mis piernas, pero aun así cuando llegue era tarde el tren ya había partido._**

 ** _Suspire pues iba a llegar tarde al trabajo en esos momentos solo maldecía internamente al imbécil que había chocado mi auto por aparcar mal._**

 ** _Una canción llego a mis oídos, parecía calmarme con su tonada me acerque siguiendo los acordes de la guitarra para encontrarme a alguien idéntico a mí._**

 ** _Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí una gran agitación en mí, sus ojos zafiros neón se fijaron en los míos quedando capturados por la mirada._**

 ** _Sonrió haciendo un gesto con la mano de que me sentara a su lado, eso hice por alguna razón me quede allí escuchándolo cantar ya no podía ir a trabajar, era demasiado tarde como para eso me iban a regresar no había duda._**

 ** _-Así que al trabajador se le fue el tren ¿eh? –Menciono mientras guardaba su guitarra en su estuche –_**

 ** _-Siempre hay un día de mala suerte –Contesté, se levantó haciéndome señal de que lo hiciera ¿por qué sigo sus órdenes? –_**

 ** _-Supongo que si –Expresó sonriendo – ven yo brindo el almuerzo desafortunado de hoy._**

 ** _-No necesito que lo brindes yo puedo pagar mi propio almuerzo –Respondí no estaba muy feliz por haber perdido mi tren de hecho y que me lo echara en cara menos feliz me hacía –_**

 ** _-Entonces paga el de ambos –Habló de una manera tan prepotente que solo me irrito más –_**

 ** _-¿qué? ¿Por qué yo haría semejante cosa? –Dije con cierta irritación en mi voz que no se podía ocultar –_**

 ** _-por qué al parecer tienes más dinero que yo obviamente –Respondió –Y porque es claro que ambos estamos interesados en saber por qué somos tan similares ¿acaso tú no? –Solté un ligero gruñido –Eso pensé._**

 ** _Nos quedamos hablando largo rato, no éramos familia, no éramos parientes, no teníamos absolutamente nada en común, pero al mismo tiempo éramos iguales, nos encontrábamos varias veces en la estación de tren._**

 ** _-Pobre –mencione sonriendo dejándole dinero en su estuche de guitarra –_**

 ** _-Ricachón presumido –Sonrió mientras yo me marchaba –_**

 ** _Me di de cuenta de que estando a su lado podía ser yo mismo, sin mantener apariencias sin formalismo como experimentar la libertad sin necesidad de volar, entonces me di de cuenta de que me sentía bien conmigo mismo estando a su lado._**

 ** _-Bien ricachón –Menciono Kagura –Que te parece sin en vez de estar hoy en tu departamento salimos ¿eh?_**

 ** _-. . . yo tengo que pagar ¿no es así? –Respondí para que me sonriera y yo suspirara – vamos vago._**

 ** _-Claro que si ricachón –Sonrió para seguirme –_**

 ** _Paseamos por el centro comercial, fuimos al cine vimos una película de terror donde Kagura se estuvo quejando de los efectos especiales que eran muy falsos._**

 ** _-Te lo digo las mujeres de las películas de terror son unas completas y total estúpidas –Suspiro por ello –_**

 ** _-Es una película –Contesté –_**

 ** _-Si lo sé, pero eso no lo hace menos cliché –Se quejó para que yo asintiera y siguiéramos – oye ¿qué comeremos?_**

 ** _-No lo sé, hoy te toca elegir ¿no? –Asintió sonriendo y frotándose los dedos –_**

 ** _-Bien comamos una buena pizza ¡Al área de comidas! –Y simplemente me llevo arrastrado hasta allá –Y un postre._**

 ** _-Claro como tú no pagas –Expresé sonriendo para seguirle –_**

 ** _-Obvio tengo un novio rico para ello –me le quede mirando sorprendido como si fuera la cosa más extraña del mundo – ¿qué?_**

 ** _-¿disculpa? –Respondí con una ceja enarcada –_**

 ** _-Ha, como si no te dieras cuenta que desde hace semanas actuamos más como novios que como amigos no entiendo por qué tardas tanto en confesarte –Habló cruzado de brazos –_**

 ** _-Sigue soñando –Contesté –_**

 ** _-Igual en el sueño ya te acepte –Se encogió de hombros haciendo que yo riera y negara, pero aun así ¿por qué ese hecho simplemente no me incomodaba? –_**

 ** _-¿entonces? –Cuando terminamos de comer sonreía enarque una ceja esperando que continuara – ¿Cuándo me vas a besar he?_**

 ** _-¿Es enserio Kagura? –Me miro con esa sonrisa de siempre –Tsk, aquí no podrían pensar que hacemos incesto._**

 ** _-¿Disculpa? A mí que mierdas me interesa lo que piense la gente yo quiero un beso tuyo –Me tomo de un mechón de cabello para alarme hacia él y besarme, al principio fue un beso bastante brusco donde usaba hasta sus dientes, con el tiempo fue cediendo a uno más suave y menos violento aun en esos labios tenia aun el sabor a la pizza, nos separamos cuando el aire escaseo para ambos –Ja, no besas para nada mal._**

 ** _-¿Por qué demonios siempre tengo que hacer lo que tú quieres? –Gruñí por ello relamiéndome el labio ante la mordida que había dejado en ellos –_**

 ** _-Por qué te encanto obviamente –Expresó sonriendo con arrogancia mientras yo rodaba los ojos –_**

 ** _-Lo que tú digas vago, vamos por tu postre –Hablé mientras me levantaba era obvio que había personas murmurando sobre nosotros y nuestro reciente beso –_**

 ** _-Lo que tú digas amor –Canturreo mientras yo le enviaba una mirada matadora –Ha no querida si estás en tus días me lo vas diciendo para comprar las toallas._**

 ** _Me reí ante ese comentario mientras dejaba que me tomara de la mano, una sensación cálida me lleno el cuerpo una que había olvidado completamente, nos regresamos a mi departamento, me estaba quitando el abrigo de repente me vi contra la cama._**

 ** _-Hola amor –Entono mordisqueando mi oreja – ¿quieres jugar?_**

 ** _-Kagura –Como pude me voltee para quedar arriba de él y besarlo –_**

 ** _Me deje llevar por sus deseos, complaciéndolo en lo que deseaba él tenía algo que me hacía hacer lo que él quería tal vez la determinación en sus palabras, peleamos por un rato en quien dominaría cuando al final termine ganando yo._**

 ** _En esos momentos no nos importó ser el espejo del otro, solo deseábamos más que nada ese contacto hasta llevarnos al clímax total._**

 ** _Me quede allí un rato mirando hacia el techo, sintiendo el humo del cigarrillo de Kagura, suspire para levantarme e ir al mini bar que tenía en mi habitación sirviéndome un whisky en las rocas tome un sorbo, en estos momentos que siento a mi mente ser invadida por recuerdos que añore olvidar._**

 ** _-Oye Kamui –le mire su expresión era seria mientras sorbía su cigarrillo – ¿quién fue tu primer amor? –Me pregunto –_**

 ** _-¿a qué viene la pregunta? –Contesté mientras caminaba hacia la cama y me sentaba a su lado dando otro sorbo al whisky –_**

 ** _-No lo sé, es extraño ¿sabes? Qué en estos momentos solo pueda pensar en mi primer amor –Soltó una ligera risa –Tenia tiempo. . .sin pensar tan insistentemente en él._**

 ** _-Supongo que estamos iguales –mencione, ambos nos sonreímos por ello –_**

 ** _-¿Entonces me contarás? ¿Él porque es tu primer amor y también porque no estás ahora con él? –Enarco una ceja mientras yo suspiraba –_**

 ** _-Supongo, espero no te duermas –Respondí mirándole atentamente – ¿lo harás?_**

 ** _-No –Su expresión era seria sabía bien que no lo haría, suspire no era que ansiara hablar de ese tema en estos momentos –_**

 ** _-Nos conocimos desde la infancia su casa estaba cerca de la mía, siempre me pasaba para su patio a jugar cuando todas mis practicas terminaban, me gustaba jugar con él teníamos la misma edad y aunque tuviera que quedarme haciendo la tarea de la escuela hasta tarde lo hacía solo para jugar al día siguiente con él, en la segundaría nos volvimos tres, éramos inseparables, Kaito Shion era el nombre del chico que me gustaba, su cabello era azul mar y ojos de igual color tan intensos tan hermosos, aun al cerrar los ojos puedo ver los suyos brillando y sonriéndome –Una sonrisa de tristeza apareció en mis labios –Nuestro tercer integrante era Kagamine Len, era menor que nosotros por cuatro años pero era divertido, tenía una hermana gemela con la que siempre estaba ellos dos eran inseparables._**

 ** _-¿qué paso? ¿Se enamoró del otro chico? –Pregunto pero yo negué –_**

 ** _-Creo que eso. . .fuera sido mejor –Musité –En la segundaría me di de cuenta de mis sentimientos por él, ansiaba estar con él, hacia muchas cosas por él, adoraba verlo sonreír, cualquier cosa que le sacara una sonrisa e hiciera que esos ojos mares brillaran yo lo haría sin dudar, llegue a un punto en que confesé mis sentimientos por él, sus ojos, su sonrojo, el viento que hacía volar su cabello –Cerré los ojos recordándolo claramente –Me dijo, que él también me amaba, que no podía creerlo, su cuerpo estaba temblando derramaba lágrimas de alegría fui tan feliz en esos instantes, nosotros comenzamos a salir en secreto de los demás, aunque mayormente estaba Len en lo que debía ser citas solo de nosotros dos, supongo que no, nos importó mucho, aunque yo tenía que pagar el doble –Se me quedo viendo atentamente mientras tomaba otro sorbo del whisky el final de la historia lo tenía atorado en la garganta –Unos meses después Len se me confesó me dijo que desde hace tiempo yo le gustaba y que había visto mis señales de referencia hacia su persona, yo solo pude pensar "cuales señales si él estaba en medio de Kaito y yo" Yo le respondí que estaba equivocado que de hecho no me gustaba él que yo estaba enamorado era de Kaito que las señales que él había visto eran para Kaito y no para él…_**

 ** _-¿Se enojó? –Menciono yo asentí está vez terminándome de tomar el trago –Si bebes así de rápido te vas a emborrachar._**

 ** _-Es que es un poco difícil de pasar la historia supongo –Musité para levantarme y servirme otro –Se enojó demasiado y dijo que él lo arreglaría con eso se fue, no entendí bien que quiso decir con eso, llego un día en que no estaban los padres de Kaito en casa, se fueron a una fiesta y bueno nosotros lo hicimos vaya que para mí fue una grandiosa noche, le dije a Kaito que quería quedarme esa noche con él, me dijo que no, que no quería que me regañara, el insistí en que quería quedarme y nuevamente me dijo que no, le dije que podía salir temprano y meterme por la ventana de mi casa que no tenía problema, me sonrió y me dijo que no quería meterme en ningún problema, al final yo termine rindiéndome nunca pensé que ese fuera a ser el final, cuando fui a clases al día siguiente me pregunte por que Kaito no había ido, entonces fui a su casa sus padres estaban preocupados por él no lo habían encontrado en la noche, me preocupe comencé a buscarlo necesitaba saber de él… a los dos días en los que no pude dormir. . . –Hice una ligera pausa realmente que no quería recordarlo, sentí como Kagura me abrazaba por la espalda intente aliviarme –Ese día mi madre me levanto me dijo que tenía correspondencia era una caja, me pareció extraño ya que no había pedido nada, cuando la abrí estaba la cabeza de mi Kaito allí. . .sus ojos abiertos. . . sin vida alguna un rostro que mostraba su completo terror, me congele… quede completamente destruido… había una nota allí que decía "Te dije que lo iba a arreglar" sentí una irá horrible en ese momento fui hasta su casa y lo saque de allí a golpes, casi lo termino matando si no me lo fueran quitado, lo odiaba profundamente._**

 ** _-¿y qué paso con él? –Suspire –_**

 ** _-Fue enjuiciado aunque durante su juicio estuvo internado en coma en un hospital, fue sentenciado con 45 años de cárcel aunque podía tomar libertad condicional –Gruñí por ello –_**

 ** _-Así que. . . ¿te culpas por ello? –Baje la mirada para que me la alzara y me hiciera besarlo –No tienes por qué._**

 ** _-Si yo no le hubiera hecho caso si me fuera quedado con él. . .yo lo hubiera protegido –Murmure –_**

 ** _-Tampoco sabías que iba a pasar –Suspire no quería seguir pensando en ello –_**

 ** _-Y bueno. . . ¿y tú primer amor? –Pregunte sacándonos del tema –_**

 ** _-Bueno –Ahora fue él quien bebió de mi vaso se sentó en la cama para sonreírme –él y yo nos conocimos en la segundaría, era alguien muy arisco, a quien lo tocaba se encargaba de romperle así sea los dedos, me agrado luche bastante para ser su amigo y al final termino cediendo su espacio, era una maravillosa persona que no temía decir lo que pensaba en lo más mínimo, me agradaba porque era completamente sincero, no era un doble cara, si tenía algo que decirte te lo decía en la cara te doliera o no, no temía a las personas, así terminara en más de una pelea, camina por la vida sin bajarle la cabeza a nadie y vaya que eso me atraía mucho de él y se lo confesé me dijo que yo no podía gustarle de tanto insistirle en el por qué, me dijo que tenía una enfermedad que con el tiempo degeneraba su cuerpo no pude creerlo los doctores le habían dado hasta los veinte años de vida y si había notado que con el tiempo se había vuelto pésimo en sus golpes y su fuerza había disminuido además de que a veces le costaba respirar, pero aun así le dije que me quería arriesgar por lo que sentía, me dijo que yo me arrepentiría mi respuesta fue eso nunca, permanecí a su lado aun cuando no podía caminar, demostrándole todo los días lo mucho que yo le amaba, le di todo de mí y él último día que estuve con él. . .murió entre mis brazos –Sonrió –supongo que no es tan espantosa como la tuya pero. . .perder a alguien que le entregaste tanto de ti es difícil._**

 ** _-Acaso tu no pensaste en algo –Pregunte –Acaso tu pensaste también, deseo encontrar…_**

 ** _-A alguien como yo, alguien fuerte como yo. . . –Continuo por mí –_**

 ** _-para nunca volver a sentir este dolor jamás –Ambos a darnos cuenta de ello comenzamos a reír –Vaya esto es interesante –mencione para dejarme caer en la cama a su lado –Supongo que se cumplió nuestro deseo ¿no?_**

 ** _-Eso creo, ahora nos tenemos a nosotros –Sonreí para jalar un mechón de su cabello y besarlo, perdiéndonos en ese beso con sabor a licor y nicotina –_**

 ** _-Y no volveremos a sufrir un dolor así ni la soledad, anda vamos a dormir ya es tarde –Asintió para acostarse en la cama –Duerme bien._**

 ** _-Tú igual –Menciono ambos nos quedamos dormido al poco tiempo –_**

 ** _A la mañana siguiente me desperté por el sol que atravesaba las ventanas, bostece quitándome el brazo de Kagura para poder salir de las sabanas y pasarle una almohada para que abrazará, cerré las cortinas para buscar mi ropa interior y unos pantalones si eran de Kagura o míos en este momento no era el punto, me cepille y fue hacia la cocina para hacer el desayuno ese vago no se levantaría hasta que no oliera el desayuno._**

 ** _Al mirar hacia el frente una mariposa paso volando y se posó en mi nariz me quede mirándola atentamente era de un color nocturno y me traía una gran calidez, me hizo recordar esa noche nuevamente donde yací con quien tanto amaba cerré los ojos y allí estaba frente a mí, había un pastizal verde y árboles de cerezos alrededor._**

 ** _-¿Kaito? Eres… ¿tú? –Asintió sonriendo –. . ._**

 ** _-Yo fui quien hizo que te encontraras con él quería que fueras feliz –Respondió –_**

 ** _-. . . –me quede sin palabras –Yo. . .debí quedarme contigo._**

 ** _-No, no es así no tienes la culpa de nada –me acarició la mejilla haciendo que alzara la mirada, limpiando mis lágrimas –Por eso logre poner en tu camino a Kagura para que fuera feliz._**

 ** _-Yo fuera sido muy feliz a tu lado –él solo suspiro –_**

 ** _-Él hubiera no existe Gakupo, pero fuera sido muy lindo, permanecer toda mi vida contigo, sufrí pero jamás te culpe de lo que me paso, ¿sí? Yo sé bien que tú me fueras protegido con garras y dientes anteponiendo tu vida –me beso un beso dulce y cálido –Ahora ya no tienes que lamentarte más por mí ¿sí? Y tal vez en otra vida no podríamos encontrar y ser felices._**

 ** _-Si –Sonreí para que me devolviera la sonrisa de repente estaba allí nuevamente en la sala –_**

 ** _-Kamui –me quede mirando que allí estaba Kagura sonriéndome una extraña sensación invadía el aire observe a esa mariposa cual cielo nocturno alejarse lentamente de mí – Supongo que aun con la pesada carga en nuestros corazones podemos intentar ser felices ¿no?_**

 ** _-Yo asentí –Eso creo –Sonreí sintiendo como me abrazaba –_**

 ** _Completamente iguales y al mismo tiempo tan distintos, podríamos ser hijos de la misma madre, podrías ser el reflejo de mi espejo el que miro todas las mañanas._**

 ** _Y cuando nos encontramos no dimos de cuenta del destino que juega con nosotros._**

 ** _He de allí saber que la vida tiene caminos misteriosos._**

 ** _Pero que siempre te pone adelante lo que necesitas para seguir._**

 ** _He de saber allí que la vida es un juego peligroso, que te pone los retos que solo tú puedes resolver._**

 ** _He de allí cuando sabemos que la vida se burla de nosotros haciéndonos caer en sus redes._**


	5. La mentira que se destruye

**_La mentira que se destruye_**

 ** _Tal vez todos seamos idiotas, si por nuestras decisiones todos hacemos más las cosas en algún momento no importa que más perfecta te creas puedes cometer tú también tus errores, un mal comentario, una mala frase, una mala decisión y podemos destruirlo todo._**

 ** _El miedo nos puede cohibir de las cosas que más anhelamos y no nos vamos cuenta que nos va consumiendo lentamente, quisiera ser valiente para poder ser realmente como quiero._**

 ** _Y he allí que he basado mi vida en mentiras, que no puedo vivir de las mentiras por siempre pero aun así estoy aquí. . .atrapada en una red de telarañas sin poder salir, a veces odio tanto mi vida._**

 ** _Tengo veintisiete años soy maestra de segundaría, estoy casada, tengo un maravilloso esposo trabajador y amoroso y una pequeña niña de apenas un año de edad ¿debería ser feliz? Tengo la vida perfecta._**

 ** _Pero no lo soy esa vida es una maldita mentira, la mentira que quise tragarme, la mentira que quería que se creyeran mis padres, la mentira que quería que se creyera la sociedad y no me juzgara y con solo una simple joven se derrumbó completamente._**

 ** _Con unas simples palabras la mentira se cayó en pedazos._**

 ** _-Megurine-sensei yo estoy enamorada de usted –Esa fueron sus palabras –Sé que… sé que es impropio y raro que no debería de sentirlo pero. . .yo la amo demasiado Megurine-sensei._**

 ** _-Hatsune-chan –Jamás pensé que esto pasaría que una de mis estudiantes se me confesaría pero heme allí atrapada –Yo. . .esto…_**

 ** _-lo lamento tanto si mis sentimientos la inoportuna –Quería marcharse corriendo pero ¿por qué no se lo permití? La tome del brazo y la bese –_**

 ** _En ese momento en los que mis labios se unieron a los suyos me sentí libre, me sentí feliz, me sentí viva, sentí tantas cosas, en ese momento en el que podía ser yo misma –para nada –Sus mejillas estaban todas rojas y yo, yo solo pude volver a besarla adorar esos labios tan suaves y dulces ser quien llevaba el ritmo de esta melodía y no al revés –_**

 ** _Comencé a tener un romance secreto con una de mis estudiantes como alguien que ha llevado una vida de mentiras puede lanzarlas todas al abismo así de simple, si me descubrían lo perdería todo y allí estaba arriesgándome como una colegiala, solo para poder sentirme viva cuando sus labios tocaban los míos._**

 ** _-Buenas noches amor ¿Cómo te fue? –Esa voz, la voz gruesa y melodiosa de mi esposo, suspire y coloque una sonrisa en mis labios –_**

 ** _-Algo agotador pero bien –Respondí para llegar a su lado sintiendo como besaba mis labios, a veces lo repudio tanto –_**

 ** _-Me alegra –contestó –la cena ya va a estar lista –menciono, si desde lejos se podía sentir el olor a su comida que llenaba el aire, era un buen cocinero el hombre que yo tenía como marido era de aquellos que pocas mujeres consiguen y yo no soy feliz y él está allí perdiendo un tiempo que jamás se le será devuelto conmigo –Hoy no fuiste por Fuyumi a la guardería._**

 ** _-Lo sé es que no tuve tiempo –Respondí –_**

 ** _-Yo tampoco Luka y tuve que ir a buscarla –Me reprocho –_**

 ** _-Yo. . .no puedo con tanto Gakupo, los exámenes pronto comenzaran esos jóvenes me sacan de. . . –Solo suspiro haciendo que me detuviera–_**

 ** _-Está bien lo entiendo, pero cuando no puedas recogerla por favor avísame, no quiero que Shion-san me ande llamando por que dejamos olvidada a nuestra hija en la guardería –Refutó –Solo avísame ¿sí?_**

 ** _-Claro querido, perdóname –Asintió comiendo con tranquilidad – ¿te ocurre algo?_**

 ** _-No nada –Sonrió –Solo estoy un poco cansado del trabajo._**

 ** _-Soy mala esposa ¿no? Ni siquiera te pregunte como te fue hoy, de seguro tuviste mucho trabajo agotador y… yo solo pensando en mi lo lamento –Me sonrió acariciándome mi mejilla un tacto tan cálido de unas manos tan grandes y suaves –_**

 ** _-No te preocupes por mí mi amor ¿sí? –Expresó en esos ojos zafiros había un gran brillo de cariño y amor haciendo que más culpable yo me sintiera –Para mí jamás serás mala esposa porque yo te amo demasiado ¿eh?_**

 ** _-Si –Me volvió a besar y rodearme entre esos fuertes brazos muchas mujeres se sentirían feliz de tener un hombre como él ¿y yo? ¿Qué de mal hay en mí? Que solo soy feliz si unos brazos tan frágiles como los míos me rodean –_**

 ** _Ese noche fue como otras tantas, acostamos a Fuyumi le dimos el beso de buenas noches y nos fuimos a dormir, hace tanto que no dejo que me toque, le tengo la excusa de que es por el parto de Fuyumi que aún me siento incomoda con mi aspecto luego de ello._**

 ** _No me reprocha, no me objeta, no se queja, solo me sonríe y me comprende ¿qué tanto me amas Kamui Gakupo? ¿Qué tan poco te merezco? ¿Eh? Soy una mujer que vive un mundo de mentiras y te atrapo en ellas, algún día seré condenada por todos mis pecados ¿no?_**

 ** _Al día siguiente me levante por el olor a la comida y yo aún no creía merecerlo a él, es él quien se levanta temprano y hace el desayuno cuando debería ser yo, es él quien prepara el almuerzo para ambos cuando debería ser yo… y no sé queja._**

 ** _-¿y ese almuerzo de más? –Pregunte algo contrariada –_**

 ** _-Es para Shion-san en agradecimiento por lo de ayer –Asentí por ello siempre un hombre tan formal –Hoy trabajaras hasta tarde ¿no?_**

 ** _-Si lo haré –Suspire –En estos días es cuando se pone más pesado ser una maestra._**

 ** _-Supongo que siempre tendrá su buena paga cuando ves que hiciste las cosas bien y que ellos están aprendiendo ¿no? –Yo solo sonreí –Bueno que te vaya bien amo, yo dejaré a Fuyumi en la guardería despídete de mamá._**

 ** _-Ma –Hacía adiós con su manita y yo solo le sonreí besando su mejilla –_**

 ** _-Que te diviertas mi pequeña –Ella solo se fue con su papá –_**

 ** _Y seguí con mis mentiras teniendo de día a quien yo quería y de noche siendo rodeada por quien debía amar, entonces caí en una red tan difícil como si yo no tuviera salvación de allí._**

 ** _-Buenos días querida –me despertó sonriendo he allí el hombre que debería amar –levántate se te hará tarde._**

 ** _-ah. . .si ¿mh? ¿Qué es esto? –Sonrió más ampliamente la cama estaba rodeada de pétalos de rosas y allí tenía un gran regalo para mí –_**

 ** _-Solo un obsequio de mi parte para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo –Contestó sus ojos brillaban tan hermosamente sonreí acariciando su mejilla y besando sus labios –_**

 ** _-Tú siempre tan encantador y romántico –Comenté sonriéndole me levante para ver que el baño estaba preparado con aguas aromáticas –_**

 ** _Me parecía que algo se me olvidaba pero en estos momentos no podía recordar qué exactamente, nuevamente Gakupo preparo el desayuno algo que me gustaba y de almuerzo nuevamente algo que me gustaba y me dio una rosa sonriéndome ¿qué se me está olvidando?_**

 ** _Al ingresar a clases me acorde que teóricamente luego de clases tenía una cita con Miku-chan sonreí por ello de seguro andaría tan linda con su uniforme de colegiala y por esos instante se me olvido todo lo demás._**

 ** _Ese día fue normal excepto por los mensajes de Gakupo era muy extraño ya que hoy andaba más romántico que los demás días pero en estos momentos me parecía una total y completa molestia._**

 ** _Mi cita con Miku-chan fue increíble, ella era tan linda, tan adorable y estar a su lado me hace sentir tan bien tan completa conmigo misma, tan viva como si ya no llevara una pesada carga encima así me sentía cuando estaba con ella pero cuando regresaba a casa nuevamente el peso caía sobre mí._**

 ** _Una pesada carga que no se puede dejar con nada._**

 ** _Regrese a casa las luces estaban apagadas lo cual era extraño Gakupo siempre me esperaba despierto, al encender la luz lo observe allí sentado en la mesa con una vela y una rosa su mirada perdida._**

 ** _-He de suponer que se te olvido ¿no es así? –Menciono no parecía mirarme el brillo en sus ojos parecía haberse perdido me estaba asustando –Olvidaste nuestro aniversario._**

 ** _-. ..Yo… lo siento Gakupo… se me olvido es que tuve tanto tra. . ._**

 ** _-¡Lo siento nada Luka! –Exclamo interrumpiéndome retrocedí tragando saliva por primera vez en su vida él me había alzado la voz –lo siento, pero ya estoy cansado Luka, no puedo soportarlo más he intentado más que nada ser un buen esposo alguien que entiende y que comprende ser el hombre que mi padre no fue, no hacer sufrir a la mujer con la que yo estuviera como sufrió mi madre con mi padre ¡Pero ya no puedo tolerarlo más! ¡Estoy completamente cansado! Nada de lo que hago parece hacerte feliz ¿y yo qué? ¿Crees que yo no necesito algo de amor siquiera? Me esfuerzo tanto… y ni siquiera una pisca de tu amor puedes darme. . .yo. .. Yo ya no puedo Luka._**

 ** _-Gakupo. . ._**

 ** _-Quiero el divorcio Luka –Lo dijo de manera tan seria que todo mi cuerpo se estremeció –_**

 ** _-No… no puedes estar hablando enserio Gakupo ¿verdad? –Su expresión era determinada –_**

 ** _-Estoy hablando muy enserio, tu no me amas y yo ya no puedo soportar estar más en esto, prefiero estar con alguien que me ame de verdad que seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, me lo has demostrado más de una vez que no sientes absolutamente nada por mí y yo ciego no quería caer en ello, pero esta es la última Luka, ya no lo tolerare más tiempo –Contestó suspiro –Tú lo sabes los dos lo sabemos, no me hagas perder un tiempo que no recuperare Luka._**

 ** _-Supongo que debo entender –Respondí –_**

 ** _-Yo me quedare con Fuyumi –en ese momento ni siquiera había pensado en mi hija –No tendrás que preocuparte por ella si quieres visitarla podrás decirme, yo la cuidaré la haré feliz, después de todo tiene más recuerdos conmigo que contigo._**

 ** _-No he sabido ni siquiera ser una madre ¿verdad? –Musité –_**

 ** _-No Luka, no has sabido ser ni una buena esposa ni una buena madre –Sentenció –No quiero que Fuyumi sufra y sé que tu no vas a saber cuidarla si te atreves hasta dejarla en la guardería, mi hija merece más que "Esto" que nosotros tenemos a lo que me atreví a llamarle matrimonio, que pases buenas noches –Con eso se fue al cuarto de huéspedes jamás pensé ver a Gakupo tan molesto que hasta aventó la puerta con absoluta violencia estoy seguro que hasta se contuvo de hacer algo más –_**

 ** _Esa noche me quede allí solitaria en la cama pensando en cientos de cosas, es extraño siempre obtenía el sueño rápido entre los brazos de Gakupo pero está noche se sentía más fría de lo normal, seguro que extraño la temperatura de su cuerpo o la seguridad que podía transmitirme sus brazos._**

 ** _Esa noche fue una de insomnio me desperté tarde y Gakupo se había marchado, me había dejado el almuerzo pero ni una nota, lo entendía perfectamente todo entre él y yo había terminado él había llegado a un límite y no había regreso de allí._**

 ** _Y una parte de mí se sentía completamente libre como si nada podría ser mejor que eso, esa mañana estuve sin problemas hasta tarde con Miku ya todo había terminado con Gakupo ¿Qué tenía yo que hacer? Si al final no había vuelta atrás._**

 ** _Llegue en la noche observe que Gakupo estaba trabajando en su computadora pero esta vez no me había dejado la cena, se encontraba concentrado en lo que hacía suspire._**

 ** _-Gakupo –pronuncie su nombre levanto una ceja mirándome –Yo lo lamento._**

 ** _-Ahórratelo ya es tarde para eso –Mascullo –_**

 ** _-yo. . .quiero decirte el por qué –Insistí –el por qué mi lejanía hacia ti._**

 ** _-¿Por qué nunca me amaste? ¿Por qué nunca deseaste tener a nuestra hija? Porque de hecho todo esto que siempre tuvimos fue una fachada, nuestro amor siempre fue una mentira –Murmuro –nuestro matrimonio, nuestro noviazgo siempre fue tu mentira, eras tan buena mintiendo que hasta yo me lo creí –Suspiro –pero sé que eres lesbiana Luka, fuera sido más fácil que me lo dijeras desde un principio ¿sabes? Que haber perdido tanto mí tiempo._**

 ** _-. . . ¿tú? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunte no podía caber en mi asombro ¿cómo él podía saberlo? –_**

 ** _-Suspiro – Shion-san –enarque una ceja –él es el mejor amigo de Hatsune la chica con la que sales ella le cuenta todo a él, él no estaba seguro si decirme a mí pero me conto la verdad me dijo que no podía seguir manteniendo el secreto y seguir viéndome lastimado._**

 ** _-ya. . .veo…_**

 ** _-Fuera sido mucho más fácil para mí y menos doloroso que me lo hubieras dicho enserio sabes bien que soy alguien que entiende y que no juzga de esa manera Luka –Respondió –Ahora déjame trabajar y ahórrate la palabrería._**

 ** _-Si –Me aleje de él aun parecía dolido estaba tan segura de que no me lo perdonaría tan fácilmente –_**

 ** _Nuestro divorcio se hizo, cada quien se quedó con lo que era suyo y Gakupo se quedó con Fuyumi era obvio que yo no podía cuidarla por más que yo quisiera no podía tenerle el amor que Gakupo tenía hacia ella aunque estuviera nueve meses en mi vientre no tenía aprecio hacia ella eso era lo que me hacía una mala madre y era mejor que estuviera con él que fuera feliz con él a que fuera infeliz conmigo._**

 ** _A pesar de que mi familia se molestó conmigo y dejaron de tratarme yo era feliz por que amaba demasiado a Miku-chan y aunque ellos no me apreciaran tenía el amor de la persona que realmente amaba y eso era lo importante para mí para seguir luchando, ya no podía seguir viviendo una mentira que me estaba ahogando._**

 ** _Por Gakupo no supe nada de él, pero lo sabía, sabía bien que cuando nos separáramos él desaparecería de mi vida y no me volvería a molestar espero que sea feliz si está con alguien y espero haga feliz a Fuyumi sé que lo hará después de todo es él es un gran hombre._**

 ** _Pero ya no pude seguir con la mentira que me destruía y ahora que la máscara ha caído al fin puedo decir que me siento viva._**


	6. No querías lastimarme

**_No querías lastimarme._**

 ** _Él era un hombre hermoso completamente, tenía una sonrisa maravillosa, unos ojos zafiros deslumbrantes, una cabellera larga que caía en cascada que a pesar de tener el cabello largo no se veía femenino._**

 ** _Era todo lo que cualquiera podría desear y desde hace tiempo ese hombre estaba en mi mira._**

 ** _Su sonrisa, que hacía que mi corazón latiera y estuviera nervioso._**

 ** _Sus ojos que me paralizaban y era como si me atrapara, adoraba sentirme como presa que podría atrapar con sus garras._**

 ** _-No quiero que sufras mi amor –Pronuncio observándome su expresión era seria –_**

 ** _-¿Sufrir tu amor? ¿Por qué sufría? –Contesté –Gakupo tú eres un hombre maravilloso._**

 ** _-Tengo mis demonios Len, demonios que no conoces –Respondió ¿cómo un hombre como él? –_**

 ** _-No tienes derecho a salvarme cuando no te lo he pedido –Refuté para que él negara soltando una ligera risa –_**

 ** _-Eres muy tierno Len –Acaricio mi cabello, beso mi mejilla y luego mis labios, cerré los ojos intentado sentir ese contacto de labios más intenso, me aferre a su cuello para que me tomara la cintura y me alzara pegándome contra la pared –_**

 ** _Mi cuerpo temblaba adoraba que él fuera tan alto, que fuera tan fuerte, que me rodeara con sus protectores brazos, sentir todo de él solo deseaba sentir más, acariciaba su espalda, sentí como sonrió en el beso y se alejó._**

 ** _-Lo siento es por tu bien –Susurro en mi oído su voz gruesa sin ser grotesca me erizo todos los cabellos de la nuca y me hizo estremecer, de repente me estaba resbalando por la pared ya no me sujetaba ya su calor no estaba en mi cuerpo, solo podía verle alejarse –_**

 ** _Me molestaba ese hecho de él ¿Cuáles demonios? ¿Por qué temería lastimarme? No lo entendía, tenía que haber una explicación deseaba averiguar más de él._**

 ** _-¿Entonces? ¿Lograste encontrar algo sobre él? –Le pregunte a mi primo suspiro –_**

 ** _-No entiendo que te atrae tanto de un hombre que te dice que no quiere estar contigo –mascullo –_**

 ** _-Vamos Rei, lo amo profundamente, ese hombre es… y su sonrisa…y_**

 ** _-¡Cállate! Ah, absurdo enamorado –Gruño –Pues si logre conseguir cosas de él._**

 ** _-Haber –Me tendió una hoja donde salía la foto de él y toda su información –_**

 ** _-Ten y no me molestes más por él, me parece alguien demasiado normal y aburrido –Murmuro –_**

 ** _-¡Muchas gracias Rei! –Le abrace del cuello y le di un beso en la mejilla él se sonrojo para empujarme –_**

 ** _-¡Ya! Deja ya tu lado gay –Me reclamo yo solo sonreí sabía que él jamás me negaría nada porque estaba enamorado de mi aunque lo negara yo no era nada tonto, pero lastimosamente éramos primos criado como hermanos, el espejo del otro, lo nuestro jamás se daría –_**

 ** _-Muchas gracias –me fui de allí escuchando un ligero suspiro de su parte, comencé a leer lo que allí decía –_**

 _Gakupo Kamui 28 años de edad, heredero mayoritario de C. C Kamui (Company_

 _Corporation) Presidente general de la compañía a los 24 ocupo el lugar de su padre como dueño llevando los activos a nuevas alturas, hijo de Kiosuke Kamui y Himeko de Kamui su hermana es Gakuko Kamui._

 _-Gustos: La música, los paseos, la naturaleza, los samurái, las berenjenas._

 _-Disgusto: Las personas mentirosas, el vandalismo, los lugares con agitación, los gritos._

 _Aficiones: La escritura, cantar, tocar el piano, el kendo, las artes marciales, los ejercicios._

 _Estudio en el coligo privado Vocaloid para jóvenes prodigiosos en el arte de kendo y la música, capitán del club de kendo y de varios club deportivos, finalizo sus estudios en dos años, estudio en la universidad Sakura donde se graduó en comercio, de allí paso a trabajar en la empresa de su padre como vicepresidente para luego tomar su lugar._

 ** _Eso era todo lo que salía nada sorprendente, ¿entonces qué demonios dice tener? Pero algo se es que estudiamos en el mismo colegio vaya y yo nunca me lo tope que mala suerte, tal vez si me lo fuera encontrado antes él no diría tener esos demonios que tiene._**

 ** _Pero no me iba a rendir no soy de aquellos que se rinden con facilidad por lo que quieren, sonreí para llamarlo aunque siempre tarda en responder pienso que es por sus obligaciones._**

 ** _-"¿Alo?" –escuchar su voz hace que mi corazón se acelere –_**

 ** _-Hola Gakupo quería invitarte a cenar a mi casa –Escuche un suspiro de su parte –_**

 ** _-"no es buena idea Len te voy a lastimar" –Respondió –_**

 ** _-Claro que no estoy seguro que tu no sería capaz de lastimarme –Contesté sonriendo –_**

 ** _-"no estés tan seguro de ello, enserio Len no te quiero lastimar" –reitero –_**

 ** _-¡Pero tú no tienes el derecho a decidir por mí! Yo quiero estar a tu lado no importa si me lastimas o no –un nuevo suspiro –_**

 ** _-"Esta bien Len pero luego no te andes quejando" –Refutó –_**

 ** _-No lo haré –Con aquello él colgó genial era la primera vez que íbamos a cenar juntos estaba muy feliz –_**

 ** _Prepare la cena había tomado un curso de cocina y me decían que yo cocinaba riquísimo, todo estaba perfectamente arreglado, sonreí para tomar un baño y prepararme lo mejor posible para él al mirarme al espejo estaba completamente satisfecho con lo que llevaba, un traje sexy pero nada atrevido._**

 ** _¡Está será mi noche yo lo sé! Al fin podré conquistarlo, sonreí para escuchar la puerta sonar sabía que era él y me apresure en abrir su porte forma y serio además de esos ojos de cazador que me hacía estremecer lo deje pasar._**

 ** _En la cena estuvo callado algo le pasaba pero no me decía que era, estuve haciendo diversas preguntas y el respondía de manera cortante a veces se mordía el labio._**

 ** _-¿te ocurre algo? –Le pregunte tal vez por quinta vez esa noche –_**

 ** _-Ya te he dicho que no –comentó estábamos sentados en la sala viendo un programa a lo que yo me le acerque para abrazarlo del cuello y besarle su cuerpo tembló, sentí como me mordía el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar haciéndome separar de él me tomo del cabello de forma brusca apartándome –Demonios ya no lo puedo soportar más._**

 ** _-¿qué?_**

 ** _-¡Que no te tolero con un demonio! –Exclamo yo quede completamente estupefacto tras sus palabras –me tienes cansado._**

 ** _-¿pero qué te ocurre? –pregunte se levantó alzándome del cabello mientras yo soltaba un quejido por ello me dolía –_**

 ** _-¡porque simplemente no entendiste mis palabras! ¿Eh? no quiero lastimarte, pero no me dejas alternativa –Gruño por ello me soltó tan fuerte que me golpee contra la pequeña mesa que tenía en la sala –_**

 ** _-. . . ¿por qué? –Pregunte para soltar un quejido por una patada que me había dado en el estómago sacándome el aire –_**

 ** _-¡Y aun te haces el tonto! –Exclamo – ¿realmente crees que yo podría perdonarte luego de lo que hiciste en segundaría?_**

 ** _-¿lo que hice? –Pronuncie –_**

 ** _-Te refrescare la memoria la confesión de Kaiko Shion –Aquello hizo que yo abriera los ojos como platos –Te acordaste no es verdad –Me volvió a patea en el estómago para luego agacharse y tomarme del cabello – ¿lo recuerdas?_**

 ** _-yo…no –Me golpeo tan fuerte en la mejilla que estoy seguro que me saco un diente –_**

 ** _-¿lo recuerdas? –Los puños lo tenía fuertemente cerrado yo solo asentí – ¿crees que podría sentir algo por ti luego de lo que le hiciste?_**

 ** _-Yo…no_**

 ** _-¡¿no querías?! –Me tomo del cabello halando mi cabeza hacia atrás de una manera muy incómoda para mi cuello – ¡Te atreves a decirme que no querías! –Por primera vez veía tanta ira en su mirada –_**

 ** _-. . .era…un mocoso…._**

 ** _-Un mocoso que sabía muy bien lo que hacía –Gruño para soltarme tan fuerte que me volví a golpear la cabeza contra la mesa haciendo que esta se rompiera –Jamás podré perdonarte lo que le hiciste a la mujer que yo amaba más que a mi propia vida –Aquello me dejo más sorprendido –Si Len jamás fui homosexual cada vez que te besaba me repudiabas, odio todo y cada pequeña partícula de ti._**

 ** _-ella… ella no te amaba…_**

 ** _-No, pero planeaba hacer que se enamorara de mí luego de que la rechazaras, ¿pero qué hiciste tú? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Dime! –Me golpeo nuevamente todo mi cuerpo se sentía dolorido y mi vista algo borrosa por la sangre que corría de mi frente –_**

 ** _-Hice…que…la violaran… yo…hice…eso –pronuncie entre cortado escupiendo algo de sangre –_**

 ** _-Así es ¡Ella no se lo merecía! Ella era grandiosa, tenía una hermosa voz, unos cabellos azules hermosos y unos ojos tan maravilloso ¡Tu destruiste lo que yo más amaba! ¡¿Realmente crees que luego de lo que le hiciste podría perdonarte?! –Prorrumpió –jamás Len ¡Jamás!_**

 ** _-pero yo…no te recuerdo –contesté –_**

 ** _-El chico de cabello corto, el capitán del club de kendo que siempre se la pasaba solo, hasta que ella llego a iluminar mi vida, yo era ese que los hizo huir con su bokken para que tus mastodontes se le quitaran de encima y dejaran de abusar tanto física como psicológicamente de ella –Gruño ahora lo recordaba completamente – ¿no te lo dije? Jamás te lo perdonare, me vengaré._**

 ** _-maldito enserio que lo hiciste –Sonreí con ironía –nadie te prestaba atención a ti, mira lo que hace el madurar ¿eh?_**

 ** _-Realmente que eres basura, jamás sabré que vio ella en ti, pero no se quiso perdonar a si misma por tu culpa ella se suicidó, nunca podré recuperarla, ella gritaba y lloraba constantemente luego de lo que tú le hiciste, tenía pesadillas, se limpiaba hasta el punto de lastimarse la piel se sentía sucia y yo no podía hacer nada, me sentí impotente, inútil una miserable por no poder ayudar a la mujer que amaba… al final cuando salí por algo que ella me pidió se suicidó, los paramédicos llegaron tarde y no la lograron salvar –Se levantó de donde estaba dándome una nueva patada que me hizo soltar un quejido – No sabes la impotencia que sentí por tu culpa, el odio que te tuve, no le yo no quería lastimarte siempre te quise matar._**

 ** _-. . .tú –observe que sacaba un revolver de su chaleco –No...No espera Gakupo, no lo hagas ¡Fue un error si! ¡Era un mocoso! ¡Yo no sabía lo que hacía! ¡Solo me la daba del duro!_**

 ** _-Arrástrate como cucaracha Len, suplica por un perdón que no tienes –Sonrió de una manera tan psicópata que me hizo estremecer – pero al menos ya no tendré que soportarme más tiempo, estaba cansado de ti realmente y quebraste mi limite, quería destruirte de otra manera pero ya me asqueaste de más… esto es un adiós_**

 ** _-¡No! ¡Es…!_**

 ** _Fin…_**


End file.
